


On your knees, Commander

by EdenCalder



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Cullen Rutherford, Collars, Cullen Smut, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Impact Play, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Lavellan takes care of Cullen, Light Bondage, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCalder/pseuds/EdenCalder
Summary: “Hm, something's not quite right,” she drawled as she inspected him and Cullen tensed. “Ah, yes, of course,” she continued, seemingly having found her answer as she pushed his head into the pillow, fingers digging into his hair and pulling, turning his head to the side so she could still see his eyes. “Arch your back for me, I want to see that curve.” He obeyed without thought, moaning at the sensation of having his hair pulled. “Perfect, my love."Cullen gets impatient and has to be reminded who's in charge - Lavellan is only too happy to do so..Pure pwp, with some femdom.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	On your knees, Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kunstpause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/gifts), [Elveny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/gifts), [TheGolli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGolli/gifts).



> Shameless spite-smut for my official debut as a writer, who would've thought? :D Spite wins over anxiety, and I can't be mad about it when this is what happens.  
> ʅ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʃ
> 
> Made as a protest towards anon haters on Tumblr and their ilk, who like to force their puritan views on others by spreading vitriol. Spite is the best motivator for Cullen getting pegged, apparently. Also, my friends say it's hot and encouraged me a lot. What do you think about it? :)
> 
> -

She paused, just before she breached him, letting her eyes roam over his form. He was so beautiful like this, eyes closed, a flush reaching all the way down his chest, almost to the beginning of curls below his belly button. His hands were tied to the headboard and his knuckles were white holding onto the rope; that beautiful, little collar she’d made for him tight around his neck. A sheen of sweat had started to build up, making his pale skin glow in the low light, highlighting all the marks she’d made. He had his strong legs parted for her, letting her see the mouth-watering display that was his weeping cock at full mast as it lifted off his stomach, and further down his beautiful little hole that she’d been gently coaxing to expand for her. He was close already and she hadn’t even fucked him yet, the wanton little slut. She marvelled at the way his tight little ass puckered around the tip of her thick strap-on, the tautness of his muscles, his heavy breath filling the room as he braced himself in anticipation. She smiled, letting the moment hang until he opened his eyes and looked at her with a desperation and longing that made her heart clench.

“Please, please, _please_ , my love,” he begged, long since abandoning his usual reserve. 

She felt a swell of pride, knowing this Chantry boy could be so very sinful with her. It had taken her time, unlocking this side of him, making him feel safe. Neither of them even knew it existed when they first started seeing each other, but throughout their relationship, it had become clear that this was their preferred way, with her being in control and Cullen fully submitting to her. Cullen even told her he felt like he was reclaiming parts of himself that had been taken from him, and for her, she finally got to claim control over something, instead of being the inquisition’s puppet, and worst of all to the world, an _elf_. But here, in this room, they could break their chains together, even if only for a moment.

She let her hands glide slowly down the inside of his thighs, hearing the beginning of a moan in his mouth, before she slapped the sensitive skin, turning the moan into a whine.

“Did I say you could speak?” she asked him, her voice going menacingly low. Cullen swallowed thickly.

“No, mistr-”

Another slap sounded in the air, harder this time, making him flinch. He promptly closed his mouth.

“Good boy,” she purred when he obeyed. “Now, I’ve changed my mind. I want you on all fours. I want you to take it so deep you see stars.” He moaned at her words. “But no matter how much you want to, you’re going to refrain from cumming until I say so. Have I made myself clear?”

Cullen opened his mouth, thought better of it, and simply nodded instead, his flush deepening briefly.

A small laugh escaped her. “Look at you, so lovely and obedient..”

She dragged a finger lightly over his member, before flicking it _hard_. Again, he flinched, whining. She could see his asshole clench, a bead of moisture leaking from his tip, smiling because she knew just how much he liked it when she did that.

“Now, on your knees, _Commander_.”

He wasted no time, hoisting himself up and flipping over onto his knees. She kicked his legs apart as she positioned herself behind him.

“Hm, something's not quite right,” she drawled as she inspected him and Cullen tensed. “Ah, yes, of course,” she continued, seemingly having found her answer as she pushed his head into the pillow, fingers digging into his hair and pulling, turning his head to the side so she could still see his eyes. “Arch your back for me, I want to see that curve.” He obeyed without thought, moaning at the sensation of having his hair pulled. “Perfect, my love.” She let her hand caress his buttock as she sighed blissfully. “If only the others could see you now, all flush, beautiful and spread out for me.”

He moaned impatiently in response, earning him another slap, fitting perfectly on top of the marks she had left earlier. A whimper escaped him. Taking pity on him, she positioned the tip of the strap-on at his entrance again, letting it rest there so it could slip inside in one stroke. She did not push in, however, as another idea came to her.

“Cullen, my dear,” she purred, pausing briefly as she locked eyes with him. “I want you to push yourself onto it. You’re going to fuck yourself on me, like the good boy I know you are.” 

If possible, Cullen’s flush deepened further, eyes glossing over as he began pushing himself back, inching the tip of the thickness slowly into himself as he groaned.

She grabbed his hip, stilling his movement. “Just the tip for now, since you disobeyed earlier, and let’s see if you manage to deserve the rest.”

A frustrated sound escaped him at her command, shooting pleasure straight into her core. Denying him was such sweet torture, for both of them and she could see another drop landing on the sheet where a wet spot had already appeared. 

She leaned down slightly so she could grab him in her hands, her eyes never leaving his face, squeezing and stroking him as he slowly started working the tip in and out of himself. Each push stroked between her own legs, sliding easily through her own wetness. She could see his body clench in time with each squeeze she made, his taut muscles moving beneath his skin as moans and groans spilled freely from his mouth, growing more frequent as she upped the pace. It didn’t take long before she could feel his impending release, the intense hardness of him straining against her grip as he struggled to contain it. At the very last moment before he was about to spill, she let him go, denying his release, and he sobbed in response. 

“Oh, look at that,” she said, clicking her tongue in disapproval, but the husky tone in her voice betrayed how much he affected her as well, “Ready to spill already... How are you ever going to last if I let you have the whole thing, when just the tip has you this on edge already?” She reached a hand out to stroke his head as she slipped the tip out of him, making him sob louder. He leaned into her hand, looking at her with pleading eyes. “You may speak,” she declared. 

“Please, please, PLEASE,” he begged, wiggling his hips desperately, “I can take it,” he whispered through clenched teeth, his voice too breathless to hold much more than gravel,” I-I promise, j-just please, **_please_** f-fuck me! I need you inside me, now!” 

“Tsk, so greedy for more..” she teased, aligning herself with his hole again. “You want this, you say?”

He nodded vigorously in response. “Yes, yes, plea-!” 

Before he could finish his sentence, she slammed into him, filling him to the brim with one stroke.

“A-AHHH!” Cullen screamed as the intruding object stretched him perfectly, the slight pain mixing with the intense feeling of being so full. He only barely stopped himself from coming right then, the edge so close it made his eyes tear up trying to hold it back. Neither of them moved, as he was afforded a precious moment to catch his bearings.

She waited patiently for his heavy breathing to come under control, watched as the tenseness started to ebb away, but not leaving completely, he was too close for that. Now, he seemed to be waiting for her to move, his eyes closed and brow furrowed as he braced himself. She could not blame him too much of course - it had only been two days since she had done much the same and taken him brutally, blissfully hard - but not now, now she had commanded him to fuck himself on her. And so she waited patiently until he opened his eyes, looking at her questioningly.

”You’re not going to..” he trailed off, his eyes shifting away sheepishly.

It never failed to astonish her how he would suddenly dip back into his shyness, even as she was buried inside him, his legs spreading him out in front of her. Her eyes softened a little, the amusement making one side of her lip curl up. She gave a chuckle in response, making his gaze snap back up to hers

“My orders have not changed, Commander. _Move._ ”

The pricelessness of his face defied description as his eyes widened, the realization giving way to a flurry of emotions. She could almost see his darker thoughts winding their way over it briefly, before he pushed it away with a sort of giddy excitement. When he focused back on her, his eyes were warm with affection and want. It was mirrored in her eyes only for a moment, but that was all he needed, and then her eyes turned to wicked steel.

“Let’s see how long you can last, hm, Commander?” 

He didn’t need to be told again. Even having been edged so close already, he could not help himself retreating almost fully before slamming back down harshly, giving her a cry of ecstasy as he did so. She made a pleased sound as he did the same again, the slow pace giving way to a much quicker one and she shook with the force he hit her with. Yet, she found herself in a strange kind of reverie, just watching her precious commander wreck himself for her. He was so utterly perfect to her, and the fact that he would trust her enough to do this with her made her heart swell every time. She let her hands slowly roam over his body, anywhere she could reach, until she snaked her hand up into his hair again to give it a sharp enough tug to draw his head back and meet his hips as they came towards her again.

His cries became more and more strangled as he struggled against his own end. His limbs began shaking, his muscles clenching and unclenching involuntarily as he tried to keep it at bay. A peek down told her how bad his state was, his cock almost purple and a thin line of liquid was making its way down to the sheet. His face was a perfect contortion of pain and bliss.

“Please, my love, I can’t- aah- I can’t hold it much longer!”

“Mmm, yes,” she moaned, “I can see.”She licked her lips. “It’s glorious, Cullen. You are so, _so_ good for me.” She emphasized the last bit by whispering it reverently as she caressed his face. He barely managed to send her one of his knockout smiles, but it quickly turned into a hiss as she reached down with her other hand, grabbing his aching cock. She began pumping him in time with the slam of their hips, earning the most obscene noises from him. It wouldn’t be long before he burst now, just a few more thrusts and he would be falling apart in her hands. 

“You can cum now, my love,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss between his shoulder blades. Not a moment later, Cullen stilled, a final strangled cry spilling from his lips before he spasmed, his asshole clenching erratically around her and spurts of hot, thick cum landing on her hand and on the sheet. 

His entire body shook in the aftermath, her strap-on still buried all the way inside him. When his shaking stopped, he crumbled into the mattress, sliding off the strap-on with a wet pop. He lay there, boneless, humming in content.

“You are _amazing_ ,” he whispered, dazed and smiling like an idiot.

“Only with you,” she replied, a bit smugly, smiling softly at him as she quickly took off the strap-on. Her look turned sheepish as she noticed how she had completely drenched the part that had slid against her wet folds and she tossed it to the floor quickly to hide her embarrassment. Cullen, however, noticed. 

He chuckled as he got halfway up to wrap his arms around her, bringing her back flush against his front, and he knew she could feel his already hardening again cock against her backside. Although his strength was still returning, he kept her from squirming out of his grasp.

“I like it,” he said against her neck before giving it a light kiss that made her moan, “knowing the effect I have on you just from letting you watch and command.” He could feel the flush creep over his ears again, recalling what they had just done.

“Good,” she replied simply as she leaned back into him.

“Then why are you trying to hide it from me, hm?” he asked, turning her around in his arms.

“I wasn’t,” she retorted, but too quickly.

He hummed. “You know what I think?” He didn’t wait for her to answer as he continued, “I think you have been very neglectful of yourself while you’ve been taking care of me. I would like to remedy it. Tell me what you want, my love.” 

She seemed to ponder for a moment whether to let him, but then she smiled. 

“Alright then, Commander. I’d say the rest of the night should suffice for what I have in mind.” She arched her brow in a challenge, trailing a finger over his chest up to his chin, where she grabbed it. “Unless you are too worn out, of course, in which case I would be very disappointed.”

In response, he flipped her underneath him, settling his hard cock right at the apex of her thighs, making her gasp.

“I’m quite invigorated and up to task, madam!” He exclaimed, his voice boyish and bright. She rolled her eyes and laughed in response. He could be so cheesy sometimes.

“Indeed?” she said between chuckles. “I shall have to test that.”

“I think I can take another challenge,” he murmured into her skin, leaning down to trail kisses down her cheek and jawbone before stopping to whisper at her ear. “Tell me what you need.”

She smiled wickedly as she started whispering her plans for them back to him, watching his body still and his face colour with each sentence she uttered. 

It occurred to Cullen that he might have bitten off more than he could chew as he realized he was in for quite the night... 


End file.
